During operation, semiconductor chips, such as complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor chips, can heat up in a non-uniform manner across the semiconductor chip. Such temperatures can influence the performance and reliability of semiconductor chips. Heat generated therein may be dissipated to improve reliability and prevent premature failure. Techniques utilized for dissipating heat generated by semiconductor chips can include the use of heat sinks and fans, as well as additional forms of computer cooling, such as liquid cooling. However, at times, it may be useful to heat electronic components to achieve a desired operation or component characteristic.